Children Of The Swords
by Wyvren
Summary: After a lighting storm, something odd happens to Zoro's swords... They're now... KIDS! -ZoLu-
1. The Trio

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to have an OP fic with children in it along with it being ZoLu-ish (they will already have an established relationship) in the process… SO THIS SPAWNED! Any ideas for interesting and fun mishaps or adventures are welcome since this was a random idea, and I really have no idea where I'll be going with this fic. ADVENTURE FOR ALL! Sorry that it isn't the AU I promised... that might be posted later, dunno. This takes place after Ace is freed (HE'S ALIVE DAMN IT! In this fic anyway TT_TT) and everyone is back together on Sunny.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, just this idea and the kid/human versions of Kitetsu, Ichimonji, and Shuusui. I also don't own the songs I post here for suggestion for you guys to listen to. It all for fun.**

**EDIT: Changes to the kids' ages & appearances. Also, I changed Kitetsu's name from 'Kitesu', sorry for the misspelling! (I saw a picture with Shuusui with the designs green… I thought it looked cool, and I also wanted each of them to have their own color scheme.)**

**On with the show!

* * *

**

**The Trio

* * *

**

Laughing…

They. Were. LAUGHING!

Zoro's eye twitched, teeth bared at the insolence of the Straw Hat crew, every single one holding their gut in laughter.

Except for Sanji, he was on the floor about to piss himself he was laughing so hard at the swordsman's appearance.

But even _Robin_ was laughing! ROBIN!

"Y-you r-r-eally are a- AHAHH! MARIMO!" Cried out Usopp, joining Sanji on the floor with tears in his eyes. The two of them rolled around on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny in fits of laughter, and even Chopper joined them.

"Yohoho! I think it looks spectacular!" Said the living skeleton, quite pleased with someone else taking on his hairstyle.

Silver eyes narrowed at the crew before putting a hand on his hair, trying to make it calm down. They had just gotten through a large electrical storm; Zoro got hit three times with lightning because of his swords, and every hair on the top of his head had split and poofed out into a small afro. Now very much resembling a Marimo that Sanji claimed him to be.

Zoro thought getting hit by Enel was painful, but this _humiliation_ was even more hurtful than a thousand volts running through his body... and he should know how that feels. A growl erupted from his throat as a hand other than his own went through his hair. Luffy examined the singed green poof, a look of concentration and contemplation replacing the laughter and grin.

The irritated and embarrassed kenshi slapped away his Captain's hand before heading to the men's quarters. He needed to fix _this_ then he was going to take a well deserved nap!

Luffy was no longer having fun… it's never fun when Zoro was mad. A sigh passed through his lips as he watched his First Mate disappeared through one of the doors into the boy's sleeping area. Franky raised a brow as Luffy wordlessly followed the man.

"What's his problem?" The cyborg asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Luffy before he too disappeared behind the door.

Robin smiled lightly, those two are something else.

"You must understand that when one of them acts strange or hurt the other will be affected, Cyborg-san." She said calmly, before heading up towards the woman's quarters.

"Cook-san, could I get some coffee?"

"HAI, ROBIN-CHWAN!" Cried the cook before disappearing into the kitchen.

The others dispersed as well, having other stuff to do since the fun was now over.

Luffy entered the large room, his eyes going right for the wooden bunks. Ocean blue eyes rested on the three swords that rested on Zoro's wooden hammock, but no Zoro. Then, the sound of running water and a curse caught his ears. A grin spread on the teen's face, Zoro's so silly sometimes. Striding to the bathroom, the Captain walking right in to see the swordsman attempting to wet his hair and tame the ridiculous hair style. Thankfully it was working.

"Na, Zoro get rid of it?"

Silver eyes met ocean blue.

Zoro rubbed the water soaked towel on his head several more times before removing it and looking into the mirror. He let out a sigh of relief, glad his hair went down and would be perfectly normal when it dried.

"Yeah, man, I need a nap." The man said, scratching his head before letting out a long yawn.

Luffy smiled before suddenly wrapping himself around the man's torso, his hat falling from his head to hang from the string around his neck as he rubbed his face into the man's chest.

"Glad you're better! I don't like Zoro mad, or with an afro. Afros are for Brook." He said with a laugh.

Zoro smirked, wrapping his arms around his silly Captain, running a hand through raven black hair.

"I'm still going to get the stupid sniper and Love-Cook back though…" Zoro growled under his breath, still sore from how much the two made fun of him.

"Na, Zoro can fight later." Luffy piped, having heard the whisper.

The Captain brought a hand up to Zoro's face, lightly tracing the sharp features of the swordsman's face.

Zoro sighed, Sanji forgotten as he moved them both to lean against the bathroom wall before closing his eyes, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as the feather light touches continued sending chills down his spine, and a warmth spreading throughout his body. Even after nearly a year of this; Zoro could never get used to how touchy and gentle the rubberman was. He always had believed that if the boy ever got into a relationship with anyone, it would probably be very much the opposite of what was happening right now. Oh how very wrong he was.

Luffy _loved_ to touch, he found everything about the swordsman interesting: tan skin, the ever present scowl and the lines it made, his hair (His hair is such an AWESOME color), defined muscles, the indents on his forehead, earrings, the birthmark behind his ear, everything! Luffy traced Zoro's angular nose, then trailed down a little to run his thumb over the swordsman's bottom lip. Luffy's smile expanded into a grin as he was rewarded with a small growl from the kenshi.

"Been awhile since we've done anything like this." Zoro mumbled huskily, bringing a calloused hand up to Luffy's face, tracing the small scar under his left eye.

"No time." He simply said before running fingers lightly over the silver eyed man's strong neck. This was true though, with all the events happening back to back, this was probably the first break they've got in several months.

Zoro shivered at the touch, arm around the lean boy's waist tightening. The hand on the boy's face urged him up to the swordsman.

Ocean blue eyes grinned up at lidded silver ones before they both closed, and their lips met tenderly in a light kiss. The contact made them sigh, both completely and utterly content with their lips moving against one another softly. The coarse hand on Luffy face moved back into his black hair, and began running through the untamable locks. Luffy smiled into the kiss and felt Zoro do the same before his tongue came out to lick the younger's bottom lip slowly. Luffy opened his eyes before blinking.

He usually had to be the one to make the first move… what an unexpected yet very pleasant surprise! Zoro pulled back a little and opened his eyes partially and smirking, giving Luffy a very predatory look. The Captain felt a shiver go throughout his entire body, finding the look to be very, very, very…

Well, he wasn't quite sure how to describe how he felt, but it was exciting. Zoro suddenly flipped them, pinning Luffy to the wall with his body, hands on either side of the boy's head before leaning down to trace the tip of his nose up Luffy's neck, making the younger teen shiver and let out a soft moan from the sensation.

"Zoro…"

The said man grinned as he licked Luffy's ear before nibbling on the lobe meriting another moan for the teen making Zoro breath heavily against Luffy's face before attaching their lips again, this time with more heat and passion.

"Should we still be here?"

"It's not like we haven't seen it before… We've seen them doing it once."

"Yeah, but we can _run_ now."

"Guys, shut up! They'll hear us!"

Both males paused, eyes going wide at the whispered voices. They were caught. Zoro was about to jump the intruders when something registered in his mind.

He'd never heard those three voices before, yet they sounded so familiar…

Stepping away from Luffy, the two exited the bathroom.

"Oi! Who's on my ship?" Luffy called out into the boys' room, eyes narrowing.

He didn't take kindly for intruders, _especially_ ones that ruin a moment between him and Zoro.

"Oh crap, they heard us!"

"I told you!"

"They're gonna find us, and then we're gonna _die_!"

"Calm down, they won't kill us. Especially Zoro, baka."

A small boy around the age of eight with wild black hair jumped up from behind Zoro's wooden hammock, face furious, grey eyes aflame with rage. He wore a pair of black shorts that had an interesting green circular image on each leg, an open sleeveless black vest with the same symbol on the back, and with a red trim design on the cuffs of the shirt, he was shoeless.

All the designs matched Shuusui, Zoro's sword.

"_Oi!_ I ain't a baka! You just need to shut your face, Kitetsu!"

Everything seemed to stop. Zoro and Luffy just looked blankly at the small kid who had froze in place, still pointing at whoever else was behind the hammock. Then suddenly, something clicked in the swordsman's mind.

"_Kitetsu?" _He cried out loud making the kid yelp and jump back behind the bed.

"Na, isn't that the name of one of your swords, Zoro?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

He didn't answer him as the two men walked over to peek behind the hanging bed.

There, two of the three kids that stood there seemed like they wanted to disappear right through the ship's wall, while the other stood there picking his nose with his pinky in a very Luffy-like manner.

"What. The. HELL?" Zoro's jaw fell open as he stared at the three; the other two mirrored the kenshi's actions.

"Yo." The booger digger spoke.

"Hi." Luffy replied sitting down in front of the kids, the calm one following Luffy's action.

He was the oldest, probably around twelve. He had a distinctive appearance that stood out from the other two. For one, his eyes were a deep red color that held the promise of trouble and they glowed lightly, giving him a demonic aura. His long pony tail kept hair was also a dark red color. He wore a black tank top and an unbuttoned black dress shirt that had a red flame-like design on the edges that reminded Zoro too much of Kitetsu's blade. He also supported a pair of black shorts and like the others, was shoeless.

"So who are you, and why are you on my ship?"

"Sandai Kitetsu. And we've always been on this ship, just not like this."

"Eh?" Luffy tilted his head, clearly confused.

"We're the spirits of father's swords… Or rather, we _are_ the swords." Piped up the six year old girl, who had built up her bravery to get off the wall and to sit next to Kitetsu in front of Luffy.

She had wide silver eyes that reminded the teen of Zoro (Who was still completely frozen) with white hair that was a tamer version of the other kids hair, more like Luffy's own hairstyle, just a bit longer. Her outfit was also similar to the others, but inverted. She wore white shorts and a white tank top with an open long sleeved button up shirt that had gold trim on it.

Very Wadō like.

"Father?" Luffy asked, tilting his head again, curiously.

She pointed to the frozen man, whose eyes only widened when the small finger pointed at him. The Captain laughed suddenly, slapping his hand on his knee like this was the most hilarious thing ever to occur on the face of this planet.

"Zoro! Your swords are _kids_!"

The said man immediately fell backwards in a dead faint.

* * *

**Yup... R&R!**


	2. Chaos and Explanations

**Na! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. This one has a bit more mayhem in it! Hehe! Shuusui being a 'temperamental child' and Kitetsu being a 'problem child' is going to become quite emphasized in chapters to come… muahah! Any ideas for funnies? Or adventures? Like I said, I don't have much of a heading for this fic… But the Marines are definitely going to make an appearance later.**

**I listened to 'Escape' from the One Piece OST... Made me giggle insanely the entire time.**

**EDIT: Edits stated in the first chapter made here as well. Some height things to point out here: Kitetsu: 5'1 Ichimonji: 3'5 Shuusui: 4'0 Zoro: 6'3 (So what, I made him taller… Leave me alone! Haha) Everyone else are the height they're supposed to be. It's stated on Wikipedia if ya need a reference.**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chaos and Explanations**

**

* * *

**

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Did he die?"

"HE DIED?"

"No, idiot!"

"Grr! I ain't an _idiot_ you moron!"

"Na, he just passed ou-, oh look!"

Luffy poked the swordsman one more time on the cheek for good measure as silver eyes fluttered open to four faces looking down at him. He started blankly at them, blinked several times, and then placed a large tan hand over his eyes.

"It's a dream." Zoro said simply before removing his hand to look at the three kids who concern looked back at him, except Kitetsu, who looked at him with mild interest.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. Wait, that's it! It isn't happening! Nope! Just a silly dream, and he's going to wake up with Luffy in his arms, and everything's going to be normal and peachy. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining waking up in said position…

"Why is he smiling like that?" asked a childish feminine voice.

PEACHY!

"He's snapped." Said a light boy voice.

'_Go away, you're a dream.'_

"Leave him alone and let it sink in." Sneered a darker, yet still childish voice, and he heard the previous boy growl dangerously.

'_Dream idea crushed.'_

"Zoro needs sake. Zoro always feels better after sake." Luffy piped up, and Zoro opened his eyes, hope shattered that it was all a bad dream when the three kids were still there.

"Why me?"

"Dunno" All of them said at once, and Zoro sighed, getting up, staring at all of them with a dazed look in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something to them, but never got the chance as the door to the men's quarter's was swung open.

"LUFFY! I JUST CAUGHT THIS HUG-" Usopp paused on his declaration of having caught a giant shark…

Because there in the room were Luffy, Zoro, and three kids.

For a moment, they just stared at one another, and the gears in the sniper's mind began to move…

Luffy and Zoro were lovers, and there's three kids in the room, one of them looking a lot like the both of them put together but with an odd hair color.

Zoro had a weird hair color.

Oh yes, there was only one conclusion to this.

"OH MY GAWD! ZORO AND LUFFY JUST SPAWNED CHILDREN!" He screamed, hands tugging at his curly black hair, tears cascading from his eyes as running out of the room screaming as if he just saw hell hounds and they wanted his flesh for dinner.

A chain reaction started, Chopper began screaming at the top of his small reindeer lungs:

"WHAT? THEY SPAWNED KIDS? CALL A DOCTOR!"

The personas of Wadō and Shuusui screamed as well, running out of the room in the same manner as the sniper. Kitetsu gritted his teeth before chasing after them.

"Shuusui! Ichi-chan! You morons! GET BACK HERE!"

Luffy and Zoro got to their feet and ran outside onto the lawn covered deck; all they could find was Chopper running in circles on the upper part of the deck around a rather large shark that had ceased it's flopping to watch the chaos below it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Came the cook's confused and outraged voice.

The sound of a dish crashing to the ground and Nami screaming also came from the galley. The Captain and First Mate ran to the kitchen…

"WHAAAA! SHITTY-COOK AND THE WITCH! RUN!" They heard the voices of all three of the kids.

If Zoro could even grasp what was happening, he probably would have laughed at it as he watched the kids run out of the kitchen screaming for their lives (except for Kitetsu, but even he had a scared look on his face) as the cook and navigator chased them across the deck, demanding 'who they were' and 'why the hell they were on the ship'.

"Zoro! We have to help! They can hurt them!" Luffy cried out, chasing after them as well, and yelling at his nakama to leave 'Zoro's Mystery Sword Kids' alone. At that moment, Franky decided to come up from the hatch from below deck just as Kitetsu and Ichimonji passed over it…

_BAP!_

Shuusui didn't make it over, and smacked face first into it.

"What the hell is going on? I can't work with all thi-!"

_THWAP!_

Shuusui's foot came in skull crushing contacted with the cyan haired man's head… Thank goodness he was a cyborg, but _damn! _It still hurt!

"Blue haired-baka! That _hurt, _damn you!" growled Shuusui, grey eyes ablaze with fury as he threw a punch this time.

Yelping, Franky ducked away from the swinging fist, and dashed away, the raven haired kid on his tail spouting profanities in a temper fit with blood pouring out of his nose, and tears in his eyes.

"KILL YOU!"

"AAHHHH!"

It was like watching a midget chase a giant… or a mouse chasing an elephant

In the mean time, Robin and Brook we're enjoying a cup of tea together on the second floor of the deck, watching the whole scene unfold.

"It seems that we have some new members." Robin observed quietly, smile playing on her lips as she took a sip of tea.

"Yohohoho! Indeed, it appears to be that way! But how though?" Wondered the skeleton, completely calm with the whole situation as he drank his own tea.

"We'll ask the three when the excitement-" She paused mid sentence as the red-headed child tuck and rolled through Nami's legs… who blushed and tucked her skirt, mortified.

Without missing a heartbeat, the boy looked over to where Sanji was still chasing Ichimonji.

"OI! SHIT-COOK!"

That got Sanji's attention, and a glare to match a Sea King was trained on Kitetsu. Unfazed, the boy just leered at him before grinning: he had won this battle!

"Fufufu! Nami's panties are green with tangerines on them!"

The effect was instant, as the man's nose let loose a jet stream of blood sending him backwards into the deck with his cries of "Mellorine~!"

Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed the furious Shuusui who was still attempting to pound Franky to death, and pulled him back into his embrace. The boy suddenly became scared out of his mind, and latched onto Luffy like he was the only thing keeping him in this world, fury disappearing within an instant as he cried into the captain's shoulder, everything came crashing down on him…

He was _real_, he could _feel_, and he was so confused!

Ichmonji had enough of this, the scary cook and witch chasing her, the screams and yelling, the fact she was _human._ Tears streaming down her face, she ran right towards Zoro and wrapped her small arms around his leg and pressed her head into his right thigh.

"Wake it stawp!" She cried out, a lisp coming to her speech with her overloaded emotions. Zoro looked down at her: Shock, disbelief, amazement, and awe waning as his mind suddenly cleared to the whole situation.

They are _his, _be them swords or children, no matter how unbelievable it was, it was happening. With a snarl that could have frightened the large rabbits from the Drum kingdom:

"ENOUGH!"

All actions ceased, and everyone's attention was drawn to the swordsman as he simply picked up Ichimonji, who in return buried her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck like Shuusui to Luffy. To say the least, it made Zoro a bit uncomfortable with the interaction.

"Maybe now we can get some answers to why there are three children here, swordsman-san?" Robin asked, as she and Brook came down from the upper level.

"Yeah, what gives green-hair?" Franky put in, rubbing his sore head and glaring at the boy in Luffy's arms.

"I'm telling you! Luffy and Zoro just spawned children!" Usopp cried, pointing at the two as Luffy went to stand next to the swordsman.

"REALLY? How did it happen Usopp?" Chopper asked, his brown eyes wide as he hid behind the sniper's legs, the wrong way.

"Well, when two people love each other very much…" He was promptly cut off by a 'Nami Punch from Hell' and wound up on the ground.

"One: they're both guys. Two: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"YOHOHO!" Brook laughed as he came up to Kitetsu, who in return bent his head all the way back so that he could see the incredibly tall Skeleton's face.

"Eh?" He questioned as the undead man picked him up by the armpits and lifting him to 'eye' level.

"Yohoho! No mistaking it, you are that cursed sword, your odd dark weight and killing intent is unmistakable."

With a 'hurmph' the boy reached out for Brook's hat and shoved it down over the animated skeleton's face.

"And his behavior! AH! THE LIGHTS TURNED OFF!" Kitetsu was dropped, who immediately ran for it back into the boy's quarters, slamming the door.

Brook began running about, screaming as Franky tried to calm the musician down and get the hat off. Luffy made to follow Kitetsu, but Zoro shook his head, stopping the rubberman.

"Leave him be for now."

Nami had a thoughtful look on her face, as did Robin.

"So, they are your swords?" The orange haired girl asked, looking pointedly at the two kids being held.

"Yeah, that's what they told us anyway." The man said and he went to place Ichimonji down, who had chilled out.

"We think it was the lightning." She said, rubbing her eyes furiously to get rid of the evidence of tears.

"Yeah, it's the only thing we can think of." Shuusui added as he too, was placed down onto the grass.

The boy looked at his hand, turning it over a few times and flexing before moving his fingers and watching the tendons work under the skin curiously. His grey eyes trained to his feet and the grass. The grass was odd, but it gave Shuusui a nice feeling, and he smiled brightly, jumping on the grass several times before running around on it.

Robin smiled down at the Captain and First Mate as they watched with interest at Shuusui's new found love of grass… Ichimonji quickly joining in on the fun, and soon was rolling around in it with her 'brother'. Luffy grinned and joined in, and they even started playing with the swing, earlier trauma forgotten.

"Very intriguing turn of events, wouldn't you say? Next time we hit a town, I'll find some books and see if I can find any information on this phenomenon." The archeologist said to the group as she continued to watch the interactions between the Captain and the children.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! We just can't have kids here! We're wanted criminals!" Nami piped up, as Usopp and Chopper hurried passed her to join in on the fun with Luffy.

"Well. It's not like we can just throw them overboard. Besides, having kids around could be SUPER!" Franky said with a grin as Shuusui jumped from the swing, almost landing face first into Zoro, who easily caught him.

Ichimonji's giggles rang out through the ship as she climbed higher into the air with the help of Usopp.

Sanji sighed, getting out another cigarette and lighting it before looking at the dead-from-suffocation shark up by the figure head.

"I'm going to go make dinner and try to make sense of all this…" He said tiredly, heading for the shark.

Brook just joined in on the games and fun by bringing out his violin and began playing an upbeat song to their play.

Zoro placed Shuusui back on the ground when he struggled to get free so he could get back to the others. Silver eyes watched the surreal image of the children playing with most of the crew...

Well, almost all of the children.

'_Kitetsu.'_

That sword, from the day he got it, he knew it was to be a problem child, but he never meant for the saying to become so literal.

With a heavy sigh from the thoughts of the encounter he was going to have, Zoro turned to head into the men's quarters to find the absent boy.

* * *

**Second part a little boring, but necessary. R&R please!**


End file.
